Curing Cana's boredom
by kikkibunny
Summary: A funny one-shot involving a very bored Cana who wants some fun and drags Mira and Lucy in on her plan to stir up some trouble in the guild.


**Just a fun One-shot I thought I do.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

The guild was boring for the rambunctious card mage, even her booze wasn't enough. Cana sighed as she laid her head on the bar pouting slightly, her behaviour caught the attention of the she devil Mira. "What's wrong Cana?" she asked sweetly grabbing a bottle of fancy wine and passing it to the brunette, Cana sighed again and took a sip of her new drink "I'm just bored, there isn't anything interesting going on" she explained taking another sip of her drink. A figure dropped into the seat next to her with a tired groan. "Hey Lucy, what's got you so tired?" asked Mira as Cana studied her friend for a second before she burst out laughing "let me guess your man gave you a workout to remember eh" teased Cana nudging the blushing blonde while Mira giggled. 

Cana had known Lucy and the blonde male would end up together, it was fate, she even made a bet on it and gained a whole lot of jewels because nobody else betted on the two blondes getting together. Now Cana's fun had vanished, poof disappeared and along with it was her energy to down barrel after barrel of alcohol. "BOOORRREEEEDDD" whined Cana, her eyes caught a shine of gold before her attention was on one of Lucy's keys, one that promised her fun. No it wasn't Loke, she just wasn't going there, no her eyes were on the key that summoned those floating twins gemini. Cana smirked her eyes alight with mischief, while the two girls gave her funny looks following her gaze before their eyes widened "hey Lucy lets have some fun and see who everyone likes and mess with them" suggested Cana, she knew she had Mira hooked as soon as she mentioned seeing who liked who. Lucy bit her lip slightly before sighing in defeat and pulled the two girls up to the second floor, pulling out the key and summoning her little blue friends. 

Cana explained the plan to the small group, Mira was being giddy while Lucy was trying o hard to hold back her interest in the whole scheme and the two aliens where more than happy to mess with people a bit. "Ok guys turn into Elfman!" she announced while Mira clapped already understanding where it was going. The two twins transformed in a puff of smoke, "MAN!" the elfman double said, while Lucy face palmed at the idea, she had a feeling she was so gonna get it by the end of the day. Cana and Mira ushered the double down the stairs to an unsuspecting Evergreen, the real Elfman was at home according to Mira, so they would have no problem with suspicion. Cana cackled quietly at the sight of Gemini/Elfman getting closer to Evergreen, she watched as he tapped the self proclaimed fairy on the shoulder, making her turn around. Mira grinned, while Lucy stood wide-eyed her mouth agape and the guild was silent at the scene before them, Gemini/Elfman was KISSING Evergreen with passion, before he pulled back and whispered something in the woman's ear making her go a deep scarlet red, and walked past her slapping her on the ass before going out the guild doors, leaving a stunned guild and Evergreen, and a laughing Cana. 

Gemini instantly appeared next to Lucy in their original form floating around Cana waiting for their next mission "hmmm now who else can we mess with" thought Cana, rubbing her chin for effect while Lucy blinked before hitting a her closed fist in her open palm as an idea struck her. "I know, we get Gemini to turn into Gray and have him confess his love to Natsu" her eyes held an evil spark to them as she thought of payback to her two teammates. Cana was all for the idea and sent down Gemini/Gray, the real Gray was most likely at Lucy's apartment sleeping because Juvia broke into his house and he couldn't sleep because he was too busy getting away from the crazy girl. 

Lucy and Cana watched eagerly from the shadows on the top floor while Mira watched with curiosity as the Gray double walked up to Natsu, "flame-brain" he growled making Natsu turn around and growl at him, he stood up so they both where standing in a stance to fight. Gray/ Gemini hugged Natsu, making the guilds jaws drop, "Natsu I know I'm not strong like you but I love you" he said, Juvia's cries where heard all over Magnolia, while gajeel was rolling on the floor laughing along with Pantherlilly, happy, Macoa, Wakaba and many others while some were still in shock and others not sure what to think. Poor Natsu was freaking and trying to get out of the ice-mage's grip crying out for help, suddenly gray/Gemini let go and the dragon slayer fell over, staring in disbelief at the ice-mage "oh and _Natsu_ you can't sleep at Lucy's anymore, you can sleep with me" huskily said Gray/Gemini, emphasizing on his name, Lucy cracked up Laughing rolling on the floor with Cana, they were turning purple from the lack of air as they laughed their asses off. 

Mira was leaning against the wall laughing as well watching the Gray double walk out the guild doors in boxer's. The double appeared next to the now calm girls changing back into their true form "that was funny" they cheered giggling as the floated around Mira's head this time. The guild was still trying to understand what was going on, and things only got worse. They had sent the zodiac twins to mess with people tricking them and declaring love. Some poor unsuspecting people including Erza got caught in their mayhem, too bad for the three girls and spirit that their fun was put on hold the moment Laxus stepped inside. They gulped, because Laxus could tell if it was Lucy's spirit or not, he learnt to tell the difference between the real person or his Girlfriends little cheeky spirits. Mira got a plan, they were going to end their game with a bang and Cana was all for it even Lucy, although she wasn't looking forward to wearing the skimpy bunny outfit that she had to wear. 

The lights died down and a spotlight shone on the stage, making everyone turn to look, unsure on what would happen considering today everything was out of control. Lucy stepped out in her bunny outfit causing some nosebleeds, then another Lucy dressed the exact same appeared beside her, then another and finally the last Lucy leaving the guild shocked. One Lucy was Mira using her transformation magic while the other was Gemini and the third Lucy copy was Cana who used a card spell to copy Lucy's appearance, and the fourth was obviously the real Lucy, too bad no one in the guild had a clue. The four Lucy's started dancing around on the stage before they moved down to the open space. One Lucy (Cana) danced her way over to Natsu sensually dancing around him, while another (Mira) danced around the flustered freed, dragging a single finger over his chest eyes filled with Lust, the other Lucy (Gemini) stood on Wakaba and Macoa's table dancing on it, while the real Lucy danced up against a stunned Laxus. 

Each Lucy planted a quick smacking kiss on a guys face Gemini/Lucy kissed a frozen Gajeel leaving a fuming Levy, Cana/Lucy gave Natsu a kiss, Mira/Lucy gave a red faced Freed a kiss and Lucy gave Laxus a quick kiss before they stood back on the middle of the stage grinning at the stunned crowd. Each Lucy pulled a pose, grinning darkly at the guild before they moved behind one another in a line and a poof of smoke went up before they vanished from sight, confusing the hell out of everyone. The final grand finally act would be sending Gemini/Cana out and telling everyone she was joining a nunnery. When Gemini/Cana went out and told the mind blowing news jaws went through the floor. As Gemini/Cana walked out the doors to 'join a nunnery' the girls laughed and laughed as the guild was in chaos, the last prank for their day finally sending everyone into chaos, with everyone at the guild confused and shouting at one another not knowing what to do. The girls were laughing so much they didn't see a pissed of Dragon slayer looming over them. 

They looked up and gulped, their stood Laxus scowling at the three who squeaked and jumped over the raining landing in a pile in front of the bar, startling everyone. Laxus jumped down in front of them , they sat up and looking anywhere but at him. He growled at the trio "care to explain" he said Mira and Lucy looked at each other and pointed at Cana "Cana did it" they said in unison, making the card mage splutter in shock at being blamed. Mira explained everything while Laxus dealt with his pouting Girlfriend, lecturing her about toying with everyone, but mostly about not letting him join in. Cana sat on the bar pouting before grinning at her comrades "well that was fun, thanks guys for playing" she laughed before downing a barrel and walking out of the guild laughing. 

The guild knew now not to let Cana get bored, and not to let her near Lucy's keys. Cana though had the time of her life, her boredom was cured, but the question was for how long though?

* * *

**I really wanted to do that, I thought why the heck not, Cana is funny and mix her with the matchmaking devil and Lucy with her celestial twins you get fun. Hope you liked it :D**

**Kikkibunny :D**


End file.
